


gym membership

by aqakita



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: Brianna comes to see Kameron at the gym





	gym membership

A loud clanking note resounded through the room as Kameron’s hand slipped off the handles of the rowing machine. She shook them off, getting up from the uncomfortable seated position with the intention to go and play around with the weights. As she turned to walk away from the rower, wiping the sweat from her forehead, she found herself hesitating abrputly before bumping into someone. This wasn’t the state she wanted to be in when she saw Brianna. She also didn’t want to nearly knock her on the ground.

Wiping her hands off on her tank, she smiled down at Brianna, stepping back a little to give her space, “What are you doing here?”  
“I was looking for you, what else do I come here for? I don’t bench weights.”  
With a shrug, Kameron followed with, “What did you need me for?”  
“So I can’t just want to see you? Okay.”

The comment was a wind up, but as she moved to leave, Kameron’s hand was quick to reach for hers. Turning on her heel, she pulled her hand back, “Your hands are really warm, and really sweaty.”  
“That’s fair,” Laughing a little, she realised that rubbing her hands on the fabric of her top was a bit counterintuitive, “Let me get showered and changed, then you can have me.”  
“Thank god you put shower in there.” Brianna teased, yelping as a hand pushed her shoulder lightly.

Wandering off into the changing rooms, Kameron clocked she was being tailed by the short blonde, and noticing her struggling to keep up, she started to take bigger strides.  
“You might have all those muscles, but I will tackle you if you don’t slow down.”  
Making it a game of chase, Kameron simply sped up again, and only slowed as she walked through the doorway, towards the lockers, allowing herself to be caught.  
When a displeased reaction left Brianna, she gave her the overdue reminder of, “You complain that I’m sweaty from exercising, then you grab me? That’s your mistake.”

Sitting down on one the benches, the blonde watched her wander off to clean up. While there was the temptation to call over something teasing, or to a howl a compliment, she didn’t want to get caught out by someone else coming in. That would be embarrassing, and it could have also got her thrown out.  
Instead, she called over, “How much do you pay for a membership here?”  
“$50 a month, why? You wanna start coming?”  
“At that price? No.”  
“It includes a sauna and a steam room.”  
“Aren’t those the same?”  
“No, but I don’t know what the difference is.”

With a fluffy towel around herself, she wandered to her locker, fumbling with the key she took back from Brianna. She tried to ignore the moment of exaggerated, joke sniffing while she pulled out her bag of day clothes from over the blonde’s head.  
“You wanna go get milkshakes after this?” She tugged the clean clothes out from the bag, swapping the old ones out and leaving them with Cracker.  
“Sure, are you paying for them Miss $50 gym membership?”  
“Yes, but you realise that paying this much to come here is making me poor.” Chuckling, she wandered off into a stall to change discreetly.  
“I just saw you in the shower, why are you hiding?”  
“Privacy.”

Once they were sorted, the pair of them headed out of the gym together, Kameron swiping her card at the turn styles to let them out. It was then that she realised you needed a keycard to get in and out, and she turned to Brianna with a puzzled expression.  
“Free trial.” She preemptively explained.  
“They don’t do those here anymore.”  
“Well, I talked them into it.”  
There was a grin across the muscular woman’s face, “Who’s Miss $50 gym membership now? Are you actually using this place?”  
“Of course not! I come in here to see you all the time, how are you just noticing this?”  
“That’s so cute.” She offered her a hand, “Now, come on, milkshake date.”


End file.
